A Fairytale?
by amethystblack061
Summary: Bella's life was nothing but misery since her parents died, now back at the place of her birth will she get her happy ending? BellaxEdward
1. The Introduction of Necessity

**Notes**

_Italicized thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, etc…_

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but if you try to steal this plot (which is MINE) I will send an army of mutant bunny rabbits to take you out!**

Roger, Lisa, and Brooke for the purposes of this fic belong to me

**A Fairytale?**

The Introduction of Necessity

Godparents- I suppose most people have that 'grand' misconception that they act like the fairy godmother in _Cinderella_, what they don't know is that some of them can turn out as nasty as the wicked step mother. Mine, for example, almost did me in. My parents have been dead for years and I have been forced to live with my godparents. We have always been moving around, but I never knew why, then I discovered the secret: Embezzling from the government. How did they react to that if they're so bad you say? Easy I was severely punished, not some 'grounding' like most parents though but rather something that made my sub-servitude look like heaven. Now once again we are moving, this time it's from sunny, charming, _warm_ Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington.

You may be wondering if it's so bad why don't you leave. Well I'm sadly only seventeen so legally they still have a claim on me, that and if I ran away and they found me my life would become even more miserable. Sometimes I wish I could remember my parents; Charlie was supposedly funny enough to cheer up any grumpy person and Renee was supposedly extremely sweet in demeanor. If wishes really come true I'd wish that my parents were still alive and taking care of me. Sadly though this isn't a fairytale…

It was extremely wet outside my car window, how I had ever lived here before is beyond me. It all feels nostalgic being here though, I was five when my father died and then six when my mother died; six… when my nightmares really began.

"Bella get out of the car now!" my revelry was broken by Lisa banging on my car window. Lisa Symonds was my godmother and a horrible one at that. I swear she's so psychotic the mental ward would chuck her out for being _too_ mental.

"Bella!" If Roger had started yelling I knew it was time to get my butt in gear and get out of the car. The moment my door opened I was flanked with cold water. "Here" he thrust a box into my arms. "Take that into the house" the box was labeled _Brookes Room_. I suppressed a sigh and walked into the dreary house; _'uho'_ speak of the she devil.

Brooke was slightly shorter than me, blonde, and looked like a tramp. Her word was law as far as her parents were concerned, a new cell phone? She'd ask daddy, plastic surgery? She'd ask mommy who would even get some done herself. Yup you guessed it, Brooke is 'daddy's little girl' aka Roger and Lisa's youngest child.

"Eew what are you doing touching my things!" she shrieked at me, if I didn't calm her rage soon I'd be in some serious trouble.

"I was asked to bring it into the house, where's your room?" I hesitated hoping she would buy into my fake service demeanor (I was choking back vomit at the same time).

"Uggh, upstairs third door on the right, and you'd better not break anything while unpacking with your clumsy hands!"

I hurried up the stairs as fast as possible and found her magnanimous room, clearly her 'mommy' and 'daddy' let her have the master bedroom.

"Bella hurry up there is more boxes for you to take care of!" Lisa screamed.

I hurried through unpacking (miraculously I didn't break anything) and ran back downstairs. The rest of the day continued on like that: furniture, boxes, etc… all unloaded from the truck and into the old house. Then finally I was able to find where my room was.

My jaw dropped as I was lead to a pull down ladder with my only box of possessions _the attic_.

"Get up there, put your box down, and go help Brooke unpack." Lisa told me.

I slowly maneuvered up the ladder to the point where I could get my box in and push it away from the hole. Then I clambered the rest of the way up the ladder. It was dusty and the air was stale. Some of the previous owners belongings remained including an old wrought iron bed.

"Bella!" Lisa sounded in warning, I guess its time to tend to her 'royal highness'…

Unpacking was almost unbearable listening to Brooke talk up her minutes with her friend. What made it all worse was the subject of which they were talking about.

"No way! You lost yours before I did mine! That's so not fair, why is it that when I'm so hot that no one has…" I repressed a shudder and drowned her conversation out in my head by repeating 'slut' a thousand times over in my head. The conversation continued on like this for about thirty minutes until I'd completed my job and waited for dismissal.

"Uggh! Hold on Kate; What?!" she screamed turning red.

"Your unpacking is done, may I please leave now…" I had to think of a tangible excuse quick, "to see if anyone else needs assistance?"

She scoffed and then said "just get out already!"

I left the room trying not to run towards my ladder, if I was going to be trapped up there all night I might as well see if I can get the window open.

I again reached the top of the ladder and ducked down onto my knees to get to the window. Its paint was chipping in places but with some well meditated coaxing I got it open about ten inches. Sighing I prepared to head back downstairs when something caught my attention, something impossible, a person running at intangible speeds…

**Please tell me what you think. Note I am also posting this story on my dA page **


	2. The Boy at School

**Ok sorry to leave you like that but here's the incentive: I have three more hand written chapters, if I can get a few more reviews I'll give you another chapter. Show me that you want me to keep typing until my fingers fall off (or my carple tunnel kicks in) on this story**

Notes:

_Thoughts, flashbacks, etc... in italics_

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but the plot of this story is mine

For the purposes of this fiction Roger, Lisa, and Brooke Symonds belong to me

**Chapter 2**

The Boy at School

She had to have been the loveliest looking female on the planet with her gorgeous hair whipping behind her as she reached greater speeds until disappearing completely. The only word I could formulate in my head was 'awesome' then just as she had before someone else appeared; this one was a harrowed young gent seemingly looking for his belle. He too seemed to be overly handsome only his beauty wasn't quite as radiant as the girls before. Another male came into the company soon followed by what seemed to be an over-excited pixy who leaned into the ear of the others to tell them something. Finally there came a slightly irritated looking boy. As I really looked at him I started to feel as though the world went off kilter and my heart had stopped. He was gorgeous from afar I thought as I fell over. When I came to all of the beautiful people had disappeared.

A frightful rapping came at the attic door and I knew I had to get into the kitchen to start on dinner…

As I served them bouillabaisse I listened in on the conversation discretely.

"Yes you will both start school tomorrow at Forks High School" Lisa said in-between mouthfuls of fresh made bread.

"I don't have to giver _her_ a ride do I?" Brooke asked in a whiny manor that made me want to vomit.

"Of course not sweetie" Great another year of taking the school bus "she'll have to walk." I almost skidded to a halt, I'm positive she said 'walk.' _'Great, just great! Just how many miles away is this place anyway?!'_ I was absolutely outraged and it took a lot of skill to not show it. As soon as I finished serving them food I walked back to the kitchen to scarf down a ham sandwich before I'd have to clear and wash the dishes.

**…**

It felt like this day had gone on forever as I unpacked my final possession: an old fashioned alarm clock. I had to be up early to make everyone breakfast, including being ready to leave for school once the final dish was set to dry. So I set my trusty (albeit a tad rusty) alarm clock to go off at five o'clock sharp. Tomorrow was sure to be a long day…

The loud ringing had interrupted the loveliest dream in which the unknown boy and I had been traveling at high speeds to a magnificent place in the woods. Oh well, I guess its time to get a shower and prepare for school, though the way it rains here I could probably get away without showering (walking to school was sure to make me look like I took a shower in my clothes).

About half an hour later I was starting to make breakfast: eggs benedict, then just to top it all off I had to make three separate lunch orders (I would again have a simple sandwich) of French onion soup (for Lisa), chicken alfredo (for Brooke), and Italian meatballs (for Roger).

It was an hour later when everyone was coming down for breakfast that I'd finished packing up all of their lunches and set the table. I quickly ran back to the kitchen to eat my cold cereal so I would be ready to run (literally) to school, as long as I followed the map I would be fine.

"Come clear the dishes Bella!" Lisa chimed. Quickly I was in and taking the dishes and handing out lunches to everyone. As soon as I was in the Kitchen I was washing dishes. They were flying so fast however that I got my hand on a large knife and ended up with a deep laceration.

"Uho" I muttered. I could already feel myself succumbing to darkness, but by some miracle I managed to not fall unconscious. I would need to see the nurse at school, but it might need stitches. I quickly maneuvered (to the best of my ability) upstairs and grabbed bandages from the cupboard to cover the wound but it didn't ease the queasiness I felt since I could still smell the metallic blood.

I grabbed my backpack and ran for the door; luckily the knife was the last thing to be washed so I still had the chance of making it to school on time. My cut throbbed in rhythm with my head as I headed down the sidewalk towards what I hoped would lead me to the school.

"I hope this map works" I muttered, and then a loud honking startled me. _'Of course' _it was Brooke driving past me slowly just to mock my misfortune.

"Aww look at the pathetic girl walking in the rain!" she began "I'd love to give you a ride but it looks like there's no room!" she sped off in her red corvette.

I sighed but then thought once again of the red and how it reminded me similarly of my bloodied hand. My stomach lurched but I managed to keep breakfast down…

By some miracle I managed to walk into the office before school started.

"Ah yes you must be Isabella Swan" the secretary said. "Here is your schedule and map of the campus."

"Thanks" I muttered, and then I remembered my hand "Oh could you point me to the nurse?" She looked at me a little funny but pointed at a door to her left (my right) and I walked through to find a sweet tempered looking woman.

"Yes?" she asked me politely.

"Umm, I accidentally cut myself on a knife when washing dishes…" I lifted my hand into her outstretched one "and I wanted to have it looked at since it seemed deep."

"Oh my!" she exclaimed looking at my hand, in the time since I'd covered it, it became shriveled and deathly white. "I'm sorry dear but this will definitely need stitches, I can bandage it until later, or I can excuse you from school to go to the hospital."

I had only a few options, leave school now, walk to the hospital, and get fixed up or tough the day out and go later.

"Umm could you please bandage it for the day? I'd rather not miss my first day of school."

"Say no more, say no more, yes I'll bandage it _but_ you must go for stitches later!" she warned me.

Five minutes later I was heading for my first class when I spotted it, Brooke was surrounded by what looked to be almost every boy in school whom all seemed to be fawning over her _and_ her car…

"Uggh" I groaned but then I fell backwards, somehow I had walked into a very solid… person? I looked up to see the very boy I had seen the previous evening. We seemed to both be staring intently at each other. From afar I knew he was handsome but now being this close he looked like an Adonis. His eyes were a striking golden color and his hair looked soft and bright even with the serious lack of sunshine here. We continued to look at each other, his expression looking perplexed, mine just stunned. Then after what felt like an eternity of staring he helped me to my feet and dashed away. _'Like a dream come true'_ I thought. Today was going to be interesting…


	3. Stitches

**Ok thanx for the reviews on the last chapter :D here is the next one :D remember Reviews don't only benefit me they also benefit you and when you get the next chapter.**

Notes:

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but the plot of this story is mine

For the purposes of this fiction Roger, Lisa, and Brooke Symonds belong to me

**Chapter 3**

Stitches

I couldn't be happier once lunch came around, for it meant the day was almost done. As soon as I walked into the packed cafeteria though I felt as if all eyes darted to me. My first thought was that I had spilled something on myself, but then I really paid attention _'no.'_ I could feel the tears threatening to fall, Brooke had already turned another school against me. Since she was a senior, hot (in the guys opinion), and popular (as of this morning) it was easy to manipulate the people around her. So as quickly as I could I jerked my head around the cafeteria and found a completely vacant table. I sat down and took out my morning class work (I'd have virtually no time when I got home) and began to work on Spanish.

Soon (thank heavens!) it was time to go to my next class _biology_. Again as I walked in all eyes seemed to look at me, I ignored them all and walked over to the teacher so I could give him my name. Once he wrote me down in the attendance book he told me to go take the empty seat next to Edward Cullen. At first I didn't know who he was referring to or why all of the girls began giving my seething looks of 'you're not worthy.' Then I looked up and saw who he meant. There sitting in all his glory was the lovely boy, but he didn't look happy. Rather he looked frustrated at something, perhaps loosing his solitude to the most hated girl in school? I just sighed and made my way to my new seat, even closer up he looked upset at his new partner. So I just loosed my bangs over the right side of my face, sat down quietly, and waited for the lesson to be over…

Finally it was the end of the day, now all I had to do was turn in a form signed by all of my teachers to the office. As soon as I walked in however I was met with a horrible sight. There the tramp was trying to flirt with, my heart sank, _Edward._ I quickly ran over to the secretary and handed her my papers with a feeling of dread. After she filed them I left the office and started taking out my map. Now it was time to find out where the hospital was…

I was running now. Somehow I had fallen and caused my carefully wrapped hand to start bleeding again. If I didn't make it to the hospital soon I'd be in serious trouble. When I walked in soaked and panting (it was a torrential downpour) I felt like I'd been running for thousands of miles. The reception area smelled strongly of bleach and was a clean white color. I walked over to the receptionist who seemed to do a double-take at my appearance.

"Name?" she asked cautiously as though she was afraid I couldn't answer.

"Isabella Swan" I answered her tiredly.

"And what brings you in here today?" she said still seeming worried about me.

"I cut myself on a knife earlier and it opened up again" I showed her my profusely bleeding hand.

"Oh dear!" she started looking queasy "I'll get Doctor Cullen to look at it."

I didn't quite comprehend what she'd said but mumbled "ok" before the world began spinning again and I succumbed to the darkness…

**...**

"She's been out for some time, I didn't think that a simple cut could do that" I heard someone say from far away.

"I'm sure it was a combination between the cut and stress. She looked like she'd walked through a hurricane to get here." A smooth masculine voice said coming closer than the previous voice. He sounded like he was bound to be handsome with that voice.

"Of course. She was a little worse for wear when she came in; it's a miracle she made it in here at all."

"I believe our young friend is coming to" Doctor Cullen stated.

I struggled to open my eyes and found the room to be too bright. There by my side was a man who looked to be in his early thirties and had blonde hair. Handsome was definitely an adjective for him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine. By the way what time is it" I'd be flayed alive until dead if I was late in getting home.

"It's about four thirty, why?" He added slightly suspicious.

"Oh um" I had to think fast "I need to get home before five so my godparents don't worry about me" He didn't look like one to be an idiot but it looked like he bought my excuse.

"How exactly did you get here Ms. Swan?"

"Oh please call me Bella, and umm well I walked here from school." Oops I didn't mean to say that.

"And how did you injure your hand?" he asked again in suspicion.

"Oh well I was rushing through washing the dishes and got myself on a large knife I had used in making my lunch." Well it was true; I did use the knife to cut my sandwich. The only problem was that I never _did_ eat my sandwich; it was still in my backpack.

"Ok then would you like to call your guardians to come and get you?" his skepticism was decreasing.

"I can't, they're both still at work." I said truthfully.

"Where do you live then and I'll give you a ride."

"Oh no I couldn't trouble you!" I did long for the cozy interior of an unknown vehicle instead of the cold rain again.

"Bella you are not walking home in the rain and that's final. So come sign this paperwork and I'll take you home."

"I… thank you Doctor Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle"

The receptionist brought the paperwork straight to my bed instead and I hastened to fill it all out. When I was done I got up and realized I was in a hospital uniform instead of my own clothes.

"Here you are dear" said the receptionist as she handed me my soaked clothes in a plastic bag. I stowed them into my equally damp school bag and walked over to Carlisle who was waiting for me. He put his hand on my shoulder in a 'lets go' kind of gesture and we walked out into the parking lot. He went over to a car and opened the passenger door… wait that wasn't a normal car it was a… a… Mercedes! Soon we were driving off when he cleared his throat.

"oh um take a left here and keep driving for .6 miles, my house is number 912 on the left"

"Hmm that would make us neighbors" he said more to himself than to me. We were soon there and I thanked him as I got out. Then I all but ran up the sidewalk to avoid the heavy falling rain. When I got up to the porch I turned around to see his taillights going down a long secluded driveway.

I entered the house to see none other than Brooke sulking and screaming into the phone in her hand. I decided to go partially up the stairs so I could listen in; thankfully she hadn't even noticed me enter.

"… not fair! He actually dared to reject _me_! Oh I'll win him over if it's the last thing I do!" my heart leapt, Edward had not fallen prey to Brooke's sluttish antics, but still it wasn't like I had a chance with him…

**Ok another chapter down, several more to go (I'm typing handwritten chapters so I might have the fic itself done soon.) So far I have up through 7 chapters handwritten and only the fuel of your reviews (good or bad) will get me to type more **

**toodles :D**


	4. Punishment

**WOW, I am so terribly sorry that I've left this story hanging for so long, and what's worse is that I've had these chapters written out! I should have finished these while I had the oportunity, I almost have this story complete and figure it will be about 9 chapters long by the time it is finished. I hope to finish it with what little time I have before school starts, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**ALSO, the content of this chapter might be somewhat disturbing and controversal to some readers, therefore reader disgression is advised.**

Notes:

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but the plot of this story is mine

For the purposes of this fiction Roger, Lisa, and Brooke Symonds belong to me

**Chapter 4**

Punishment

I couldn't help but smile as I changed into fresh clothes in my attic room. _He wasn't interested in her_, I felt so joyous, nothing more could harm me today…

I walked downstairs to prepare dinner, despite Carlisle's orders to stay away from kitchen utensils and avoid heavy lifting. Tonight's dinner was Mexican style lamb chops, a relatively easy dish for anyone who didn't almost vomit at the smell of lamb. Brooke was sure to tell 'daddy' about Edward's refusal at dinner and it made me nervous, some of my worst punishments came when Brooke had a bad day…

I served the meal shortly after Lisa and Roger came home from work and sure enough the conversation lead to Edward's rejection.

"… I can't believe he insulted me like that! And what's worse was he was looking at _her_ when he said he had no interest in me!"

"Bella" Lisa said in a threatening manner.

I knew I was in for it now, it was always somehow my fault when something went wrong in Brookes life.

"Yes?" I said in a tentative manner.

"What did you tell that boy to make him reject Brooke?" she continued in her malevolent manner.

"Nothing" I knew they'd never buy it, even if it was the truth. Sure enough Roger left the table and hit me hard across the face.

"Don't you dare lie to Lisa! We, who took you in! how dare you disgrace her image like that!"

I was in for it now, clearly Brooke had won this round.

"Clean up the dishes then wait in the kitchen for your punishment." Lisa stated in her commanding voice…

I winced as my freshly sutured hand pierced the soapy dish water, but the pain of it still paled in comparison to the ache spreading across my face. Sadly I could only imagine the horrors in store for me. When I finished the dishes I waited for Roger to come in.

"Your punishments are as followed: one week of no leaving the house unless you are sent on an errand, no school, you are to clean every inch of this house, and you are to rectify the blunders you caused and tell this boy whatever you said was a lie."

This couldn't be it, it was such an easy punishment, but then I noticed the controlled rage starting to break free as it spread across his face. I braced myself for impact…

I ached all over as I hobbled up the ladder into my 'room.' I could already feel the tears falling down my face, surely I would be black and blue come morning. Then, almost like a magnet, I was drawn to the window, there walking with his siblings was Edward. Seeing his face eased my pain a little, but then I saw the pixy girl whisper in his ear and point… towards my window! I quickly ducked to the side hoping that he didn't see my. When I looked back however they were still there and the little pixy girl waved to me. Cautiously I picked up my sore right hand and waved back, I tried to smile too but all I managed to do was wince. Just because I could see them didn't mean they could see me, but I'm pretty sure they did (she'd have looked pretty stupid waving to no one). She elbowed Edward with a look of concern on her face, but he shook his head causing her look to become quizzical. Together they ran back (at a much slower pace than I'd seen before) to their house.

I smiled a minute amount (as to not hurt myself) and began humming Claire de Lune. I did not remember much of Renee but I did know that she used to love Claire de Lune, thus I fell for its charm too. As I hummed I walked over to my 'new' bed and carefully lowered myself onto it. So I wouldn't drift off before setting my alarm I kept myself in an uncomfortable position, then about an hour later as night began to fall I reached over and set my alarm to go off at five. Sighing I made myself more comfortable and fell into a deep sleep…

…

In my opinion all alarm clocks should be destroyed, especially the one sitting on the box next to my bed. Sighing I pushed myself up, then I remembered yesterday as spots appeared before my eyes. Getting down the ladder would be a challenge, but after gently tossing clean clothes down I carefully gripped onto the top step. I almost fell twice but managed to use my uninjured hand to hold on and finally reach the bottom. I quietly closed the hatch and picked up my clothes, it was time to see the damage…

The right side of my face was swollen and purple while the rest of my body was covered in mostly black and purple splotches. Sighing I stepped into the hot shower hoping to ease some of the pain, even if I could go to school I wouldn't want to in this condition. I hurried through and quickly got dressed, even if I wasn't going to school I still had to make everyone's meals…

Once I arrived downstairs I had to start everyone's lunches, from fettuccini Alfredo to schnitzel, I had my hands full, luckily they only wanted omelet's for breakfast…

It was six thirty when all three of them came downstairs for breakfast, Brooke already had an air of triumph about her as though Edward was as good as hers. I sighed as I served them all their meals. Today was going to be horrible…

I cleaned up their dishes and handed out lunches hoping that they would all leave soon. Then as I was washing dishes (again the water stung my hand) I got the feeling of being watched. In a paranoid way I looked around the now empty house but found no one so I returned to the kitchen. Before I could pick up a single dish however, the doorbell rang.


	5. Alice

**Notes:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but the plot of this story is mine**

**For the purposes of this fiction Roger, Lisa, and Brooke Symonds belong to me**

**Chapter 5**

Alice

When I answered the door I felt my jaw drop, it was none other than the pixy girl who had waved at my the previous evening.

"Good morning Bella my name is Alice Cullen" luckily the right half of my face was hidden by my hair. "Carslile asked me to make sure you got a ride to school this morning."

I was still stunned, how could I tell Alice I couldn't go due to a previous 'incident?'

"Well it seems you're out of it this morning! I'll just grab your bag for you and we'll go." She came in past me and went upstairs. I quickly polished off the dishes and grabbed my shoes. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was going to be in so much trouble when Brooke saw me at school. Before I could come up with a liable excuse to not go Alice was already dragging me out the front door. My eyes widened as I saw the car before me. It was a canary yellow _911 Turbo Porsche_.

"Wow" I uttered.

"Thank you, now get in the passengers side please" she said handing me my bag.

We arrived at school in less than five minutes (due to the fact that she was going 120mph!) and pulled in next to a silver Volvo. Before I could comprehend my surroundings though I was pulled out of the car by Alice (and believe me it hurt!) and lead me to her family.

"Ok so Bella you know Edward," he inclined his head in acknowledgement "and now this is Emmett," she said pointing to a somewhat burly guy standing next to Edward "Rosalie" she pointed to the gorgeous girl I'd first seen when I'd moved here "and Jasper" she said enthusiastically dragging a shy guy that I hadn't noticed forward. "Everyone this is Bella Swan, our new neighbor!"

"We know Alice, Carslile told up last night" Rosalie said stiffly.

Alice pouted and then said "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now Bella no offence sweetie but your clothes are in definite need of replacing, how about a shopping trip this weekend to Seattle?" It may have sounded like a question to anyone else, but I could see that the only answer she was taking was 'yes.'

"It all depends on circumstances by then" I muttered, then I saw the one thing I had been dreading: Brooke was heading this way. "Oh no" I whispered under my breath "please don't let her come over here"

"Eddy!" I groaned but then I was being maneuvered away with the Cullen's, almost as if they were hiding me. "I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday and I…" she was cut off.

"I meant what I said Brooke, I'm not into spoiled brats, now leave me alone." He said it with a tone of finality, then he too joined the pack of Cullen's.

"Sorry about her" I muttered "she's used to getting her way, you saying 'no' makes her even more determined.

Just then everyone (the Cullen's) turned and looked at me.

"You know her?" Alice asked

"Unfortunately I've lived with her for eleven years."

"Ouch, I feel bad for you" Emmett said.

I laughed a little, the way he said it really lifted my spirits, but I don't know _how_ it did.

…

All day I was whisked from class to class by Alice and even sat with the Cullen's at lunch (Alice bought me the regular tray lunch). By the end of the day I was taken to Alice's car and driven home at the same insane speed as earlier. Thankfully we beat Brooke there, so I thanked Alice and entered the house; what I saw however made my jaw drop.

Someone had come in and cleaned the house from top to bottom, everything shone like new, from the freshly polished wood floors to the countertops in the kitchen. I quickly ran upstairs (as fast as my sore body would allow) to see the bedrooms in better shape than they had ever been in and could only feel great anticipation before opening the hatch to the attic. Here was where the most drastic changes had taken place. The hatch door now had several locks on the inside, and the floors were just as lovely as those downstairs. The bed was re-painted and a new mattress set (bedding as well) was set on the frame. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and (I couldn't believe it) a CD player alarm clock. I wandered over to the window and (to my astonishment) was able to throw it open completely. I shut it again gleefully and set my new clock to go off at five. Then I went back downstairs to await Brookes arrival.

…

It wasn't pretty when she stormed in ten minutes later. The reason she was late was she once again tried to persuade Edward to go out with her and failed.

"Bella get in here now!" she shrieked at me. I quickly hastened to the parlor where she was waiting for me.

"You are to go over to the Cullen's and tell Edward what you said was a lie! You will get him to go out with me or else!"

I wanted to rebuke with 'or else what?' but didn't want to chance my luck. Perhaps if seeing their house mega clean my time would be cut down and I could go shopping (anything to get me out of here for a few hours) with Alice.

…

After dinner I was threatened, either go persuade Edward or face the consequences'. I decided to save my skin and at least talk to him, so I went out the back door and headed towards the driveway that would take me to the unknown house of the Cullen's…


	6. Suspicions

Notes:

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but the plot of this story is mine

For the purposes of this fiction Roger, Lisa, and Brooke Symonds belong to me

**Chapter 6**

Suspicions 

As I got farther down the heavily wooded driveway the trees began to thin out, all I could think was _'I hope they won't be upset with me just showing up on their doorstep.'_ The trees were widening out, and in the middle of it all was a spectacular house, and almost as if she was waiting for me, Alice sat on the steps of the porch.

"Oh hello Bella!" she said in a way that didn't sound surprised "what brings you here?"

"Um…" I forgot to think up my excuse for talking to Edward. "Could I please talk to Edward?"

"Sure I'll go get him" she stood up gracefully

"Ok" I said trying to smile, but forgetting my injuries I ended up grimacing instead.

"Bella?" she asked stopping inches in front of me.

"It's nothing" I said trying to pass off my pain as something insubstantial.

"No it's not!" she pushed the hair out of my face and froze, without warning she grabbed my arm tightly, making me wince again in pain "Oh Bella" she said loosening her grip "what on earth happened to you?"

…

She took me into the house being careful to not jostle any part of me that could be hurt, then she sat me on the couch with a "stay put" and left the room. Not long after someone I had not met came in.

"Hello Bella dear, my name is Esme, Alice has told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you" I tried my best to smile in a non-painful manner. A moment later Alice whisked into the room with Carslile.

"Well I didn't expect to see you again so soon Bella" Carslile said in a smooth tone.

"I hope your hand isn't bothering you again."

"No it's…" but I was cut off by Alice.

"I think Bella needs a check-up actually"

Carslile looked slightly surprised by Alice's statement.

"Why would you say that?" He asked her looking suspicious.

"Because of _this_" Before I knew it she poked me _hard_ in the arm causing me to moan in pain. "I think she's covered in sores, just look at her face!" Carslile and Esme's faces reflected shock and concern for me.

"It's really nothing…" I tried to say, but Esme and Alice were dragging me (carefully) to another room.

"Sorry Bella but we need to see how bad you are" Alice said carefully lifting my arms to examine them. Slowly she pulled back the long sleeves and hissed at the sight.

"Oh my" Esme pushed back my hair and saw my face. "Who did this?"

"I… I can't tell you, please it will be worse for me if I don't show up soon. I'm sorry Esme but I really need to speak with Edward, that's why I came" I could feel tears forming in my eyes, I didn't want to tell him to do it, something inside me told me I'd rather die than hand him over.

"Bella, please don't say something you don't mean…" Esme begged while coming over to comfort me.

"Tell us who did this"

"If I say anything then I am as good as dead!" I shrieked a little too loudly, soon I was really attracting a crowd.

"No! everyone out!" Alice yelled while glaring at the new arrivals.

"But what's wrong?" Emmett tried to ask but was pushed back by Rosalie.

"Please go Emmett"

Everything was becoming too much, I just collapsed right there and started bawling my eyes out while choking out my miserable life story…

_It was a cold and rainy night in April as my mother and I watched helplessly as my fathers hear monitor flat-lined. By the time the doctors arrived with the crash cart Charlie had already passed on…_

_July fourteenth of the following year I was walking behind my mothers casket at the cemetery, Renee had died not long ago from pancreatic cancer, of which she was diagnosed with after Charlie's death…_

_After the funeral I was taken to my godparents new house in New York , quite far away from Forks._

_One month after my new life began the abuse started, first it was being locked away like some criminal, then it was mental abuse, finally it was beatings I received on a daily basis._

_It was when I started to resist the torture and threatened to tell that Lisa did the unthinkable: she poisoned me. I was weak when I made it to the hospital, I fact I nearly died. Charges were never pressed because of who the Symonds knew, and soon we were on the move…_

…

By the end of my horrific tales I was being cuddled by several pairs of arms, somehow the pain was dimming, and soon I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…


	7. The Promise

Notes:

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but the plot of this story is mine

For the purposes of this fiction Roger, Lisa, and Brooke Symonds belong to me

**Chapter 7**

The Promise

I was warm when I woke up which surprised my after being so cold surrounded by the Cullen's. The haze of sleepiness was lifting as I slowly opened my puffy eyes. One of the first things I noticed was that I was in a dark unknown room, the second was that I was snugly tucked into a bed, third was that I was not alone.

"Hey" Edward said leaving his plush leather couch and walking over towards me "how are you?"

"Ok for now I guess" I said trying to calm my nerves "but they'll call the cops or something, especially if I don't show up before…" I thought a moment, remembering a critical detail "what time is it?" I frowned, I couldn't have been asleep for too long could I?

"It is 11:11 at night"

"what?" I was stunned, more so I was in trouble "that's not good!"

"Hm, I don't think anyone will show up. I'll be back" Edward walked over to the door and opened it, before he could leave however Alice ran into the room.

"Good you're awake, Edward out" she commanded "Bella, Carslile wants to talk to you about something important, meanwhile would you like anything?"

"Um, no thank you." I was puzzled by what she meant.

"Ok then, I'll go get you some fresh clothes and a few other things." It took a moment to sink in, was she implying what I though she was?

"Be careful" I muttered low under my breath. I swear she winked at me before disappearing.

…

About five minutes later I was escorted out of what I learned was Edward's room to Carlisle's office a floor down. When I entered I noticed several portraits around the room; the one that caught my eye the most was of three men plus Carlisle.

"Hello Bella, please have a seat." He gestured to a chair placed in front of his desk. "Now what I am about to tell you is probably old news to you, but your Godparents aren't thrilled that you didn't go back to their house."

"Nope, no surprise there. What are they going to do?" I asked becoming nervous

"We can only speculate, but I believe they think they can take you by force, which is why we're going to get you out of here."

"What?! No you shouldn't uproot your family for me!"

"It was already planned a few months ago, besides I'm sure it wouldn't be permanent. Surly your Godparents will leave here soon?" How could he know their past changes? How could he have guessed?

"We'll keep you safe from them Bella, that is my promise to you." Edward said from behind me.

"Oh Edward" I was on the verge of tears again, then acting on an impulse I got up and hugged him "thank you" I whispered in his ear.

"Awww Eddie's got a girlfriend!" someone shouted from behind us. I was still wrapped in Edwards arms when he told Emmett off.

"Don't mind him, he acts that way a lot."

"It's ok" I muttered into his shoulder, I never got close enough to realize how good he smelled, I also never realized how cold he was.

"Well this is an interesting development" Alice said with a very large box in her hand "I'm going to go put this into your car, please continue whatever you were doing." She walked out of the room with the box, of what I could only assume was filled with my possessions.

"I suppose she wants you to get changed soon so we can go." Edward said almost reluctantly releasing me.

"Yeah I guess so." I let go of Edward and he put his arms around my shoulder to steer me towards the door. As soon as I was in the hallway Alice grabbed me and dragged me away to what I could only guess would be her room.

"Ok Bella" she said pulling me over towards her bathroom "be quick and don't complain about the clothes, goodness if I had my way I'd have make up on you as well." then she shut the door leaving me to change. I couldn't believe my eyes, these had to be the most expensive clothes I'd ever put on. They were designer jeans and an ornate style top with different loops of fabric for the 'sleeves' coupled with a hooded jacket and converse (the cheapest thing I was wearing) shoes. When I stepped out of the bathroom less than five minutes later Alive was beaming.

"What type of jeans are these?" I asked her

"Versace" she said while grabbing a few more items from her room. "Bella would you please help me with some of these?" she pointed to a few small boxes.

"Sure" I grabbed one and she took the others (she had me stack them in her arms) and then we left the room.

"Edward!" she called ahead "a little help please?"

"No, no I don't want to upset the balance" I imagined him smirking right about now.

"Fine then I won't help you with your CD collection."

"I was only joking Alice" he said grabbing some of her boxes. We all went down the stairs and went out to their garage. What I saw completely shocked me. Beside Alice's Porsche was a Jeep wrangler in which Emmett was loading more boxes, then on the other side of her Porsche was a red convertible. Finally resting outside the garage (because they'd been moved earlier) were Carlisle's Mercedes and Edwards silver Volvo.

"Stop gawking Bella and please hand me that box you're carrying." I walked over to the almost full Porsche that Jasper was now leaning on. "We're almost ready to go" she continued, no wonder she was stressed. "Alright Bella wait here, Edward and I are going to grab the rest of his CD's then we'll be ready." She whisked over and gave me a quick but careful hug, then she and Edward left the room at their slow pace.

…

It was around three minutes later that they arrived with help carrying boxes. If this was only part of his collection then I couldn't imagine the rest of it. They loaded many of them into the spacious trunk of the Volvo (with my box) and into the back seat. Then they took the remaining boxes and divided them between the remaining cars. Finally it looked like it was time to leave.

"Ok Bella, Edward will tell you where we're going only when we're almost there. Got it?"

"Yup" I replied, I was eager to put as many miles as possible between myself and the Symonds.

"Hope you don't mind music" Emmett shouted from across the garage. Then he jumped into his jeep (which had all of the seats filled) and backed out of the garage.

"We'll see you all later" Carslile said as he got into his equally packed car with Esme.

"Good luck sweet heart" Esme said as she reached out to kiss me on the cheek.

They then backed out of sight down the driveway and were followed by Rosalie who said nothing.

"Bye!" Alice said after pecking me on the cheek as well. Then she and Jasper got into her Porsche and sped out of the garage. Now it was only Edward and I left standing in the driveway.

"Shall we?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder in a safe manner.

"Yes, I think it's past the time for me to have left."

He directed me to the comfortable passenger seat of his Volvo then went to lock up the house. A moment later he got into the drivers seat and started the ignition. The car stereo came to life, and instantly I knew what song it was.

"Claire de Lune" I said as tears welled in the corners of my eyes. Edward glanced at me and took one hand from the wheel to put across my shoulders. I instantly turned into his arm and began to cry for another time that night.

"Shh. It's alright Bella, I'm here for you now, that will always be my promise, and I will keep my promise to you forever."

I continued to sob as we drove off towards an unknown location together…


End file.
